Sweet Reminder
by MCinephile
Summary: Their minds and bodies are covered with reminders from each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here is a new story that I hope you will like! I may post other chapters after that one but I'm not sure for the moment... Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the "sexy imagination"!

...

Sharon was leaning against Julio's desk, her eyes glued to the murder board. Something was not right here, but she just couldn't put a finger on what. She sighed and excused herself to her office. Every detectives started back their works. Andy also turned to go back to his desk but couldn't help himself to watch Sharon's butt in front of him in her tight dress. The cloth was nothing inappropriate, but now that he knew what was hidden underneath, he couldn't help but stare.

Sharon felt eyes on her and smiled t him when she turned to go behind her desk. She felt tired. This murder was a real puzzle and she felt her muscles starting to ache. She let herself drop into her chair but immediately winced in pain when she did so. She sat still for a moment. When the pain had subsided she smiled. A fool's smile that she couldn't prevent. She didn't know how that could have happen. Well, no. She did know actually. A knock on her door made her shook her head to chase her thoughts away.

"My paperwork is done." Andy said smiling at her.

"Oh, okay." Sharon extended her arm to take it and made a sign to make Andy take the chair in front of her. She could feel his eyes on her but let hers on his papers. Without thinking, she crossed her legs and immediately winced again.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked clearly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered blushing. She avoided his gaze which only made Andy worried even more.

"Sharon, look at me please."

She did, "Andy, I'm fine."

He sat closer to the edge of his chair, "Why did you winced like if you were in pain then?"

"Because I am." She whispered loudly to him.

"What? Did your hurt yourself?"

"No, you did." Sharon answered back, blushing again.

"I don't understand..."

Sharon sighed, "You remember last night?"

Andy's face broke into a grin, "I do."

Sharon rolled her eyes but smiled too, "Well, I think we got carried away a little too much.."

"Oh god! Did I hurt when I..." Andy said, "Sharon, I am so sorry..."

"What? No! No, no, Andy. Sharon took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "No, you don't hurt me like that. But..."

"But what? Please, tell me!"

Sharon blushed once again and looked up to meet his very anxious gaze.

"But my inner thighs are covered with bit marks and hickies. And each time I sit or cross my legs it hurts. I didn't notice it last night but I did when I get up from bed this morning, but you already had left for the crimes scene." Sharon said very quickly. She saw her lover's face broke into a smug grin. "Don't look so proud of yourself! It hurts!"

"Oh, Sharon... I am really sorry. I truly am... But that was hot, wasn't it?" Andy whispered.

"Hot? Andy, last night was..." Andy looked at her face and enjoyed the way her eyes clouded with desire from the memories of their last night together. Andy had kissed every inches of her body. No one else had ever worshiped her body like that. When Andy's mouth had finally settled on her tights, he hadn't seemed to be very in a want to move. He had licked, kissed and nipped until she whimpering beneath him. He had asked her to keep her hands on the headboard but after too much foreplay, she had let out a loud throaty cry and her hands had flew to Andy's hair, gripping it tightly to pull him closer when she needed him and away when it was too much. When she had came back to her senses, her whole body was still on fire and she had reached for Andy until he was inside her, making love to her.

Sharon cleared her throat, it was becoming hot in there.

"Yeah..." Andy whispered locking eyes with Sharon. "I should go back there, otherwise I might not be responsible for my actions. You still come over tonight?"

Unable to speak, Sharon just nodded her head yes.

"Okay, well I think I have something at home that could help to ease the pain. Shall we try it tonight?" His look was definitely full of lust and Sharon squeezed her legs together.

That was just a sweet and worthy reminder.

...

I would love if you have some suggestions about what the next reminder could be. Sensual or not. I have one idea for Andy but you could let your idea in a review or in a PM!

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! I would like to thank all the people who read the first chapter of this story. I usually post one-shots but I thought this story should have more chapters, I hope you'll agree! ;)

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.

...

Julio came back with a big black box. He opened it and gave a bullet proof vest to each detectives.

"Alright, so as always, nobody dies and I would like to have him alive." Sharon said to her team, "Don't put yourself in danger." She warned them.

Andy nodded to his Captain and then turned to help Provenza to get into his vest. When he was done, it was Provenza's turn to help Andy. When the older Lieutenant pulled the openings more tightly around his friend's body, Andy closed his eyes and winced in pain.

"What's wrong again?" Provenza snapped.

"Nothing, it's just too tight."

"Too tight? I didn't even closed it... Have you gain weight?"

Andy clenched his jaw and growled," No, I did not. I'm just hurting."

"Your operation?" Provenza asked, still a little worried about his friend.

Andy shook his head no.

"Then what?"

"You don't want to know..." Andy whispered and bent down to lace his shoes but groaned and immediately stood again.

"Alright." Provenza took Andy's upper arm and dragged him into the empty corridor. Every member of the team looked at them, even Sharon, but that didn't stop Provenza. When the murder room door was close behind them, he turned to Andy, who had an exasperated look.

"What?"

"Say it! What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing! And I promise, you DON'T want to know." Andy warned him one last time.

"Okay, now you listen to me and you listen to me carefully because I won't say it again." Provenza said pointing a finger to Andy's chest, "I am your friend and I'm worried. Not so long ago you had to get surgery and now you refuse to tell me what's wrong. So either you tell me right now, or I will go back to this room and say to your girlfriend that something is wrong with you!"

Andy rolled his eyes but smile at his friend's speech, "Okay, well don't say that I didn't warn you..." Andy sighed and lowered his voice, "Alright, last night when Sharon and I went home, I gave her a massage because... Well, some parts of her body were hurting. Anyway... After that, we made love and without knowing it, she was scratching her nails against my back. I didn't mind last night, but when I took my shower this morning it started hurting like hell and it's only getting worse. The vest is too tight against my back and with my shirt on-"

"Please! Stop!" Provenza said clearly disgusted, "So nothing with wrong with your health?"

Andy grinned, "No, I'm fine. I just have an amazing sex life, that's all." Andy turned, leaving Provenza speechless behind him.

When he opened the door, he immediately met Sharon's gaze and tried to reassure her without any words. She smiled at him and the Lieutenant could feel his stomach fluttered. All the love he felt for her was sometimes overwhelming but he did love to show her just how much.

Last night, he had truly meant to only took care of her. He had let her undress and went to the bathroom to grab a lotion. She was laying on her back and had seemed almost shy to show him her bruises.

 _"Sharon?" Andy asked while running his hands from her ankles to her knees, "Look at me, please."_

 _She did but bit her lips too and Andy immediately bent down over her to bit her lip himself. When he let she hummed but relaxed._

 _"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Andy asked and Sharon nodded. He opened her legs more to settled between them and opened the lotion. He put some in his hands and rubbed them together to make sure that wouldn't be too cold on Sharon's skin._

He had rubbed her bruised skin so gently that whispered word lead to other, small kisses to bigger ones and innocent touches to meaningful ones. Sharon had completely let herself go that night and without realizing it had put her nails in Andy's back, holding into something for dear life. Andy had looked at her, completely amazed by her and when she had finally came back to herself she had grinned to Andy because he had still on a face of amazement but he had clearly been proud of himself too.

 _"Don't look so confident, Flynn." Sharon said when she finally caught her breath._

 _Andy laughed and kissed her lips quickly, "Well, I think I can... At least a little..."_

 _"Oh right..." Sharon switched them over and straddled Andy's tights, "Let's see if I can make you forget your own name now too..."_

 _"Wouah ! Did I do tha-" Andy started to say but Sharon just rolled her eyes and kissed him._

"That she did..." Andy said and every head in the murder room turned to him.

"What did you say Sir?" Julio asked.

Andy shook his head, "Hmm? Oh, nothing!" He blushed just a little and made his way to his desk, mindful to not let his hack touch the back of his chair.

Sharon turned her head to look at him and when they looked at each other Sharon could feel herself blush too. What a pair they made.

...

I have some ideas for future chapters but I would be very happy if you send me some ideas too !


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a new chapter !

Sorry for my mistakes, no beta !

...

"Andy? Could you join me in my office, please?" Sharon asked. The Lieutenant nodded and stood up, making a sign to Andrea to precede him.

The DDA was sitting in front of Sharon's desk and Andy was about to sit next to her when his mind went blank. He had put his hand in the pocket of his pant suit without realizing what was within it. He could feel the silk and lace beneath and around his fingers. It was soft and hot, or maybe it was the simple fact to have **that** in his hand right here that made his whole body hot.

Andy had Sharon's underwear in his pocket and couldn't do anything about it right now because Andrea Hobbs was just beside him on a chair.

He was still standing behind his chair and tried to hide even more because certain parts of his anatomy were standing to woke up.

He could remember how they had gotten in this situation and Andy had to bit his cheek hard to contain his proud grin.

Last night, it had been Andy's birthday and Sharon had promised him a romantic and quiet evening, just the two of them. When he had opened the front door, he had been very happy to smell something amazing in the air, and it was not only the cooking.

 _Sharon was standing in the living room, lightening her last candle. She wore a red dress that showed_ _absolutely every curves of her body. She walked to him and put her arms around his neck. They both smiled. Sharon kissed him and whispered "happy birthday" against his lips._

 _She was about to turn around and walked to the table when Andy pulled her back to him._

 _"Thank you my love. Let me look at you, please. You are splendid." Andy whispered to her. He didn't want to man-handling her, but she was absolutely beautiful and he truly wanted to look at her._

 _Sharon nodded and blushed a little under his gaze. Andy put his hands in her hair, gently massaging her scalp not wanting to mess her hair. He ran his fingertips against her forehead, her temples, her cheeks and finally her lips. Sharon's eyes were glued to Andy but he followed the course of his fingers on her skin._

 _He let his eyes dropped to her breasts and even with all the things that they had done, Andy could feel himself blush. Sharon smiled._

 _"Shall we?" Sharon asked pointed to the table._

 _"Yeah, but before..." Andy stood even closer to her and put his hands on her ribcage. He let his thumbs run across the side of her breasts. He caressed all the way to her waist and around against her butt. He looked up at her to noticed that she had closed her eyes. Andy dropped on his knees in front of her and she finally opened her eyes. He put his hands on her calves and let them go underneath her dress to let them run on her tights. Sharon put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Andy looked up at her and noticed that her breathings was raged now and she was flushed._

 _He hooked his fingers in the lace of her thong and slowly pulled them off. He heard Sharon's gasp when she realized what he was doing. When her thong was at her ankles, she let Andy pulled it off._

 _He stood up again and quickly kissed a completely flustered Sharon. He put her thong in the pocket of his pants._

 _"I'm so hungry, we should eat." Andy said before taking Sharon's hand in his and making his way to the table. He smirked when he heard Sharon's sigh behind him._

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant! Andy!"

Sharon's voice pulled him off from his very good memories. The night that had followed had been even better but now was definitely not the time to think about it.

"Yes?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"Would that be alright with you?" Andrea asked Andy.

He turned his head to Sharon, not sure of what his answer should be.

"Hmm, of course."

Andrea smiled and stood up, she smiled at Sharon and closed the door behind her. Sharon invited Andy to sit and he did with his grin still on his face.

"What was that about?" Sharon asked.

"What?"

"Do you even know what you agreed to?" She asked with a smirk.

Andy bend over the desk a little, "No, not really."

She shook her head, pulled back in her chair and crossed her arms, "Then why do you look so happy?"

Andy put his hand in the pocket of his pants, "Because..." He pulled Sharon's panties out of it and let them in his hand.

"Oh my god!" She said and blushed at the same time. She tried to take them from Andy but he quickly pulled them back.

"No, no Captain. They are mine for the moment." He pulled them in his pocket. "If you want them back, maybe I could pull them back on you tonight." He suggested.

"Well, I think we both usually like when you pull them _off_ me actually, Lieutenant." She smirked.

Andy stood up and reached for the doorknob, before he opened it he turned to Sharon, "Maybe if you come over tonight, we will be doing a lot of on and off thing." He suggested with that smile that Sharon loved so much.

"Go back to work." She smiled and saw him squeezed his pants pocket and with one more smile he was gone.

How was she supposed to go back to work after that?

...

Here it is ! Hope you liked it ! If you have any suggestions, I will be glad to hear them !


End file.
